


Hidden innocence

by Angelle_wings



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Kyoko’s dad attempts very hard to teach Kyoko the beauty of Christmas only to find that his daughter learnt more to it than he had expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PikaBrightheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaBrightheart/gifts).



> AAA MERRY CHRISTMAS PIKA- I hope you have a great christmas I loved writing this I hope you don't mind the little excuse to include children in my writing cuz u no i just love kids ;) anyways I always have a blast chatting with you and I hope you know that I would like to thank you for treating me so kindly over the year- u are a great person!
> 
> Merry christmas and I hope you have a happy new year!

The young girl sat staring at the presents, at this time she usually would be reading or book or so but the carefully wrapped presents had caused her to feel restless, she finally turned and said, “Dad, are you sure I can’t open them?”

Her dad settled his cup of tea and newspaper down on the table and laughed, “Not yet, Kyoko.” 

She put a finger close to the box nearly tapping it, but hesitated, “What about touching them?”

“Nope!” He turned from the couch and winked her way, “Touch them and Santa will put you on the naughty list!” 

“Daddy- I am not a baby anymore! I am ten years old- I know you are the one who dresses up as Santa.” Kyoko puffed her cheeks crossed her arms trying to appear bigger than she already was. She was waiting for her dad to give in but instead he wore a serious expression and the fear few inside of her.

He stood up and settled himself next to her by the christmas tree, the fear froze her in place and the eerie silence didn’t aid it, finally he broke the silence with a whisper, “Kyouko…I know you are a smart cookie, but I need you to know… Santa is real…”

Her eyes widened, she knew the story of Santa was to make children smile, but she was smarter than to play along with the adult’s facade- or so she thought. “What… What do you mean?”

As a dad, he wanted his little girl to dream and he knew her spirit of christmas would fade along with her so he didn’t know how far she would come to believe him but still he decided to continue, “Santa is a nice person you know? He brings gift to all the good children in the world- he works so hard to make gifts all year-“

“But Daddy, there is no evidence for that…” She tilted her head, “How can I believe that when there is no evidence to all of that?”

“Sometimes there isn’t evidence to everything- life isn’t a murder case, I know you expect everything to have evidence but not this case, so how do I know Santa is real?” He placed a hand to his heart, “Because I believe that he is real. And even if you don’t believe in him, Daddy believes Santa exists.”

“So… Santa exists? Even if I don’t see him?” She asked to clarify and he nodded in response.

“Yes.” And he tugged her close to him, and she rested her head on his shoulder as she watched the ornaments twirl in their place on the christmas tree, “And if you believe that he exists then even one day you may be able to meet him!”

As a dad, all he wanted was for his young child to have dreams of her own, and sometimes her talent stole all her possible dreams, wishes and childlike innocence. If anything it was clear to him that his job as a father was let her live those dreams. He wasn’t too sure at first but as he turned to her he noticed that he had achieved it: a shimmer returned to her eyes as she stared at the Christmas tree. 

“Daddy…” She whispered, “I don’t know if I want to believe in Santa just yet but I do like Christmas you know.”

“Is it the presents?” He laughed, after all it wasn’t even an hour since she was impatiently staring at the presents. 

“Hmmm…That and the fact I get to spend Christmas with you!” She turned around to face her father with a beaming smile, a smile he knew all too well- one of an innocent child. A part of her he thought she had lost long ago… Yet he has realized it wasn’t lost, it was just hidden in plain sight.

He could feel a tug in his heart, as she smiled and he realized that perhaps he didn’t have anything to worry of. Kyoko was Kyoko. She was her own person, even if she didn’t believe in things like Santa or had to dream like a child, she still had joy and love to the world. With a talent or even without, she was, after all, just like any ordinary child.


End file.
